Adult Film Script
The scene opens up to see a gamer girl to the right while sitting with her legs up on the sofa as if she is on her knees but sideways holding a controller upside down smashing every button to oblivion, the wall behind her has a door and is filled with posters of games and pop culture references, there is also a small coffee table next to the sofa with half of it on frame and the back of a tv taking up 5% of the bottom of the frame as we are looking over it. Gamer girl: Why is this game so hard, Arghhh I hate dying over and over, Can anyone even beat this? A Topless buff man walks into the room from the previously mentioned door with a confident smile and beads of sweat that draw attention to his muscles, even more, pour down him like a light drizzle he walks up to the sofa and stands behind it. Man: I can… The man snatches the controller from the gamer girls hands, flicks the controllers analog stick while holding the controller sideways, then throws the controller onto a pillow our left of the sofa. Man: An-Ah Done. The camera slowly pans to the right revealing the full coffee table with a bowl with a spoon in it, The gamer girl takes the bowl and takes a huge spoonful of cereal and milk. Gamer girl: I didn’t even ask for your help. While the girl talks you can see she hasn’t yet swallowed the cereal as milk is dripping out her mouth. The man flexes while the girl takes another huge spoonful of cereal. Man: Well ya got it, Now show me ya tits. The girl has a disgusted look on her face and then starts to choke on the cereal Man: Oh you think you can escape showing me the goods just like that. The girl continues choking and starts pointing at her throat, The man throws his hands on his head Man: Oh no she’s not joking, what should I do? The girl finally draws her last breath and slouches over dead. Gamer Girl: I’m dead The screen goes black and shows the text 1 hour later, the screen then shows the same scene as before except this time the man is even more drenched as to show off his muscles more, and a hawt female corner is in the room, the Corner walks over to the gamer girl knees down to the floor and grabs her wrist as to check her pulse and looks up at the muscle man. FC: yeah I guess she's dead, we're gonna have to call someone to take the body away. Man: Oh no, what a hassle. FC: Your girlfriend? Man: Nah my Stepsister though I wanted to reenact this video I saw online. FC: well I’ll go make that call to get this body of your hands. Man: Wait a second, I have a better Idea. The man walks over to the gamer girl and pops her breast out of her shirt. Man: Woah that’s hot, alright she’s all yours. The Coroner stands flailing her hands around and showing her hot body FC: that’s pretty messed up my dude, how could you do that? The man in shock from the spicy hotness that is presented in front of him. Man: Woah your smoking The Camera turns black for a second and comes back to see the Coroner smoking FC: So what? Man: No I mean you’re super hot. The Coroner lightly laughs. FC:My bad, Whoops what a misunderstanding. The Coroner puts the smoke out on the Gamer girls Headset. Man: Don’t worry easy mistake… Wanna sex. FC: Right here? Right Now? Okay, nothing better to do. Sex Happens The End Category:Story